Lime Night
by Saphira Veera
Summary: Sequel to Departure. What romantic adventures ensue this seemingly innocent departure to the outskirts of the town with our hot Third Head and his favourite head-bodyguard? You won't find out unless you read this. Rikuo x Tsurara ONESHOT. Hangcliff end. Sequel? Reviews are Love!


**A/N: **Hey so I received a lot of requests regarding Departure's sequel, so... I have no idea where this is actually going, but this is the best I can do. Here you go, dear people.

Oh oh also special thanks to those who had reviewed/faved/followed the story. I love you guys so much. Reviews = Love. :3

* * *

**LIME NIGHT by Saphira Veera**

"Ah, iraishaimasen Nura-sama!" A warm respectful voice greeted them as they walked in through the entrance of the inn, Tsurara's shimmering eyes taking in everything in front of her.

The inn they were staying in was formidable, the most one could expect in the bare lands of the city outskirts. The air was warm, though, tinged with the spring air. Life outside, as Tsurara noticed was still, yet she knew it was bubbling with new life and vigour as spring has yet to come.

"Your arrival has bestowed such honour to us, Nura-sama."

Tsurara turned to see a figure emerge from one of the sliding doors, his being aided with a long walking stick suspiciously looking like snakes entwined to a long stick. Tsurara swore that she could literally hear them hissing. The figure itself bore a head not unlike that of a lion's, with silver mane cascading down his shoulders. His body was of a human's, and his legs were of a horse's.

Rikuo bobbed his head, acknowledging, his lips a small strip of upturned line.

"And it is of the utmost pleasure I am able to be here tonight as I have stated," he replied, a smirk lilting upon his lips.

The lion-headed man bowed. "Let us not dilly-dally any longer. Allow me to show you your rooms." He shuffled to a door, and beckoned for them to follow.

As they walked along in complete silence with Tsurara hustling to keep up with the men's large strides, Rikuo kept his eyes on the odd looking man in front of him. They stopped at a sliding door and opened it, gesturing at his guests.

"Your rooms are adjoined," he explained, pointing at yet another sliding door inside the room. "Out of our most sincerest hopes, please do enjoy your stay while you are here. If help need be, we are at your service. I will humbly take my leave." Like stated, he shuffled back into the darkness, leaving them both.

"The man is very strange," Tsurara commented in her cheerful voice as they entered the room and placed their belongings.

"Indeed," agreed Rikuo. He stood and glanced at his attendant, who was already lugging in his futon and preparing for bed. Glancing turned to staring as he took in her figure silhouetted by the dimmed lights. She wore an ordinary red skirt, matching her crimson scarf. Her upper body was clothed in a shade of soft black linen sweater, and her blue-black-coloured hair tied in a messy ponytail with a black ribbon. He blinked as if aware of what he had done, and turned away.

"Rikuo-sama, your futon's ready," said Tsurara, a grin plastered on her face after a while.

"Ah, sou ka. Thank you Tsurara." replied Rikuo.

She grinned in response, and moved to her room to prepare her own futon.

"I will retreat then. Good night, Waka," she said softly as she closed the door between the rooms.

"No, wait," halted Rikuo, laying his palms over the sliding door to prevent it from closing any further. "Will you stay with me? For a while?"

"Ehh?" Tsurara's face turned red. "R-Rikuo-sama -"

"Please," pleaded Rikuo. He could say that it was an order, but he did not want to force against his attendant's will.

Tsurara's eyes had morphed back to her amber orbs, and as his red eyes stared deeply into those amber ones, Tsurara relented, and opened the gap.

Rikuo sat on his futon and closed his eyes, smirking a little as Tsurara slid to his side, silent and enjoying the comfortable tranquility between them.

* * *

**Dark night without you.  
Take me to the true world.**

* * *

The brown haired young man rubbed his sleep-deprived eyes. His rest was disturbed a few minutes earlier by the sound of giggles and laughs outside his room. He sat up and opened the door to Tsurara's room, having no doubts that she was already well awake and up.

Like anticipated, her futon was already tucked neatly to the side.

Another trill of laughter filled his ears and it seemed to be coming from another sliding door that, Rikuo assumed, lead to the outside. He opened said door and was quickly met with a small warm body falling against the folds of his clothes.

"Hey now, be careful when you run!" A blue-haired young woman scolded. Rikuo looked down and saw that the body was actually a small little girl, giggling and laughing.

He looked at the woman. "Tsurara?"

"Ah, Rikuo-sama! Ohayou gozaimasu!" Tsurara greeted him, the usual cheerful smile on her face.

"O-Ohayou. Who is -" Rikuo began when the little girl jumped out from Rikuo's hold and turned to face him, her twin-tails bouncing in response.

"So is this your boyfriend, Tsulala-nee-chan?" She asked in a shrill voice, smiling mischeviously at Rikuo.

Both Rikuo and Tsurara turned extremely red at this bold question.

**_This is your chance. Tease her_**, interrupted the night Rikuo.

_W-what?_

_**Go on. Do it.**_

_No!_

_**Oh you coward. When will you ever learn from your mistakes?**_

"Mira-chan! Do not assume that easily!" protested Tsurara, waving her arms wildly to pronounce the absurdity of it.

The girl, who now had a name, giggled. She grinned at Rikuo, who was still arguing with his night self. She pointed at him, and cried out,

"So what is your answer, mister?"

_**For heavens' sake. Do it. Or I will steal her from you.**_

_Yoru!_

_**I am very serious.**_

_Y-You -_

Before Rikuo could respond, Tsurara came forward and snatched the little girl in her arms, laughing as Mira struggled.

"What did Daddy say, darling?" She cooed, bending her head to meet Mira's hazel-brown eyes.

"Do not be naughty," the little girl responded obediently, still giggling.

"Good. So now, what must you do?"

Mira released herself from Tsurara's grip, came forward and bent her head respectfully in front of Rikuo.

"I am sorry, mister," she apologized. Rikuo blinked at the girl and smiled slowly. He ruffled the top of Mira's head.

"That is all right."

The girl giggled, and ran off to the corner of the inn and disappeared.

"You are very good with children, Tsurara," said Rikuo, turning his eyes on her.

Tsurara beamed, her eyes shining. "They are adorable. And though they may appear naughty at times, they do not necessarily mean harm."

Rikuo nodded comprehendingly, and smiled back at her.

"Who is she?" Rikuo asked quietly then.

Tsurara turned to her master, a light smile on her lips.

"Last night's strange man's little daughter," she replied.

"But...she's -"

"Human? So I've been told. But love has no limits, do they not? As of that love like your otou-sama's, or Nurarihyon-sama's. And, just perhaps, like yours as well, Rikuo-sama."

The brown-haired boy noticed a sad line among the upturned line of lips on his bodyguard's face. He stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder gently, arousing her from her thoughts.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Yuki-Onna?" His soft hazel-brown eyes bore holes into Tsurara's golden ones. She snapped out of her reverie, and wordlessly nodded her approval, still smiling though this time hesitatingly.

They walked outside the inn, and entered a vast patch of the greenest grass, just outside the entrance of where they were staying at.

Tsurara gazed in awe as she looked at the blooming patches of flowers among the tall spikes of grass, beautifying the place. Trees grew tall and sturdy, and newborn leaves fluttered in the spring breeze. Tsurara suddenly felt dizzy.

"**Kirei da ne? (**Is it not beautiful?)" whispered Rikuo, his voice barely audible against the wind. It was barely seven in the morning yet the sun is well above the horizon. He gestured at the field bubbling with life, spreading his arms wide.

Tsurara steadied herself against a tree and looked at her master's silhouette.

"Waka, do you like spring?" She asked.

Rikuo turned to her, smiling. "I do. Do you?"

Tsurara smiled back and stared at the mountains not far from where they were. At their snowcapped tops, their majestic size and look.

"Spring is...a signal of another new life. It is when the animals come apart from the cold and join rebirth with the warmth of the season. Spring is...simply warm. Colourful." She shivered, not noticing that the feeling was not what she usually felt, and droned on. "When winter comes, it does nothing but kills everything with its deathly cold hands. And hibernating animals do not proceed with activities such as they are doing right now. Instead they sleep not unlike the dead for nights until spring arrives." She smiled a little, but her eyes do not reflect the same emotion. "Spring is the bringer of life. Spring is perfect."

Rikuo kept quiet, closing his eyes against the warm breeze slowly sweeping its way through the fields.

Smiling, he answered, "I only needed a yes or no answer actually, Tsurara." He chuckled.

Said person blushed. "I - I... That is my answer!"

Rikuo laughed. "Pretty long then!"

Tsurara pouted. "You asked me, therefore I answered!"

Rikuo shook his head, apparently still amused. They stood in still silence for a few comfortable minutes.

"Well!" Tsurara broke the silence, clapping her hands together. "We'd better go back, Waka!"

Rikuo turned suddenly, a small frown visible on his face.

"Tsurara," he called out. Said girl turned to face him, smiling as wide as ever.

"Yes, Rikuo-sama?"

"Why do you wear your scarf everywhere?"

"E-eh?" Tsurara was caught off guard, aware of her said scarf waving wildly in the warm winds. "T-This is to keep in the cold emitted from my body... S-so that I wouldn't freeze every-"

"I know what it's for, but Tsurara, I know you better than anyone. Why wear the scarf when you have already mastered your Fear?" Rikuo cut in.

"M-mastered my Fear?" Tsurara stuttered yet again, the words 'better than anyone' 'better than anyone' 'I know you better' 'than anyone' echoing around in her head.

"Yes," Rikuo's frown deepened, recalling their last fights with recent yokais, how she managed to freeze every remaining opponent successfully. "Why is that, Tsurara?"

"Um."

As Tsurara fumbled for an answer, she fiddled with the strands on her scarf, her face flustered and quite pink, aware of her master's curious gaze on her.

"Will you take it off if I request it of you?"

"Ah - Uh... T-That is... I... W-Wak-"

Then Rikuo chuckled, and walked past her, his usual black kimono flapping in the winds.

"Let's go then, Tsurara."

Tsurara looked up and grinned, a joyful shine in her now amber eyes, grateful for his subject change and her cheeks pink."H-Hai!"

* * *

After a queer breakfast of natto and pancakes, the man whom they had seen last night pointed out and suggested that they go and venture out in the woods nearby the inn. Rikuo accepted graciously and when offered a guide to accompany them, Rikuo denied despite Tsurara's protests and cries.

They set off for their little journey, with concern etched all over Tsurara's face. The man, apparently whose name was Furi, waved them a cheerful goodbye and calling out that they would not regret their trip.

"What would become of us if we are to get lost?" She whispered as they entered the shadows embarking from the large trees overhead, enveloping them with warmth and darkness.

Rikuo held the map they were given, a confident smile upon his lips. He led the way, his arm raised, a grinning face.

"Worry not, my maiden! We would never be lost in here!"

Tsurara sweatdropped at his odd behaviour. They kept quiet as they shuffled along, listening to the trees waver in rhythm with the wind, keeping close to the track that Furi had pinpointed in the map.

"Ne, Waka?" Tsurara whispered.

"Hai?"

"Ienaga-san really likes you, does she not?"

"Hm. Well, I suppose so."

"And you like her too, do you not, Rikuo-sama?"

Rikuo stopped and looked sideways at her, a small frown forming on his face, clenching hard on the map.

"'Course I do." He answered back slowly.

Tsurara lifted her head and portrayed a cheerful smile.

Lifting an eyebrow, he turned and walked in his usual pace, staring at the map and seemingly ending the conversation.

After quite a while, he spoke up again, avoiding a tree just in time when he lifted his eyes from the little map.

"Do you know why I asked you, Tsurara, to come along with me?"

Tsurara took more than a few seconds before replying. "Yes I do. I am your head bodyguard."

"Not anymore, now, Tsurara."

"W-What do you mean, Waka?"

"I can protect myself now. I am different from the little boy you used to know."

Tsurara hugged herself from the sudden cold washing over her. She blinked away the spots dancing before her eyes.

"I know that. Still... I want to protect you. I-Itsumo soba de."

Rikuo turned to her, smiling. "And that is what I like about you, Tsurara."

She had no time to blush as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a clearing.

A magnificent sight stood before her. A majestic waterfall gushed out from a river above them, the water droplets raining over both of them in little drops, melding with the wind and sun. A beautiful rainbow sailed high above, adding a nice touch to the picturesque scene.

"Uwaaah," whispered Tsurara as if afraid to break the bubble of perfection in front of her. "Hontou ni kirei!"

Rikuo grinned. "Thanks old man!" He cried out to the skies. He ran towards the bottom of the waterfall where the foot meets the river. Tsurara carefully followed him, still awed at the sight of it, ignoring the pounding of her head was suddenly making.

Rikuo gaped at the sight of the still beautiful waterfall gushing from the river quite high above them. He knelt and dunked his finger in the cold waters, presumably the side effects of winter.

He turned to Tsurara, still grinning, when he noticed that she was leaning against a tree, breathing quite heavily. She was wearing a new set of clothes, a blue purple striped dress that reached her ankles, black leggings and a puffed-sleeved purple coat. Her ever-present blue scarf was wounded around her neck.  
Concern filled his face. Awe momentarily forgotten, he stepped closer to her.

"Are you all right?"

Tsurara lifted her head, and nodded slowly. "I am quite all right. I-I just need a little break." She slid down the bark of the tree, whose leaves were still small and green.

Rikuo blinked and sat in front of her, cross-legged. Grabbing a twig he found lying across the fresh dirt, he scraped at the ground, listening to the deafening sound of the waterfall.

"You know, Tsurara," he said after a while to break the silence. "Mother is a very precious person to me. And so is Kana-chan. And everyone else whom I have grown to adore and trust."

The twig he used broke and he fumbled around, looking for another.

"And I have vowed to myself that I would get even stronger than Father. Father...of whom I have only shared the merest childhood memories with. I loved him, but sometimes I despised him for abandoning me, even though it wasn't at all his fault."

He found another and continued scraping, glancing once at Tsurara to find her listening intently, though still out of breath.

"He suffered a lot, Father did. And all because of Hagoromo Gitsune." The name was spitted out bitterly, Rikuo digging into the dirt fiercely. "All because of her stupid curse!"

"Rikuo-sama," Tsurara whispered, barely audible above the sound of the gush of the waterfall. "You wouldn't be here if Otome-sama had a child. You wouldn't exist if the Second had not married Wakana-sama."

"I know, Tsurara. I know. But I am scared, Tsurara. I'm scared." He looked up and stared through those amber eyes he adored and wanted so much to lose himself into.

"Scared...o-of what, Waka?" Tsurara managed to ask, her breath becoming even shorter, trying to block out the pain that was pressing onto her brains.

"Scared that I will suffer as much as he did. Scared that I would lose you like he did with Otome."

Tsurara widened her eyes. She raised a hand to the side of Rikuo's head.

"Rikuo-sama!" Screaming, she pushed aside her master and summoned an icy breath, freezing all the plants in front of her and encasing her hidden opponent in hard-rock ice. Gasping, she coughed and knelt, pressing her hands to the sides of her head, wishing for the pain to end. To subside, but it did not.

Rikuo's brown eyes widened. Cursing loudly, he stood and ran to his attendant's side.

"Make it stop, make it stop!" Tsurara whimpered in an alarming tone of voice, her eyes squeezed shut.

Teeth gritted, he turned towards his opponent, who was still encased in an immobile sheet of ice. Unsheathing Nenekirimaru, he pointed the end of the sword at his opponent's neck, which turned out to be a hungry yokai out loose. The blue skies turned grey, and the waterfall suddenly seemed angry and ferocious.

"What did you do to her?" He growled.

The yokai who appeared to be a woman whose hair was long it reached her knees and wearing a black kimono seemingly grinned. Furious, Rikuo swung his sword and beheaded the yokai, cutting through not only the rock-hard ice, but also the yokai's thick neck, spurting a lot of blood on to the dirt below. Her head toppled to the ground. The clouds that had previously gathered broke apart, and the sun filtered in, shining on the bloody gore.

Rikuo dunked his sword into the river to rinse it from the blood, and sheating it, he ran to Tsurara's side of whom was already sitting down on the dirt.

"Tsurara! Daijoubu?" Rikuo asked, extremely worried.

Tsurara lifted her head and smiled weakly. "I am better."

"Did she touch you?"

Tsurara shook her head. "She was simply there, behind you. I merely froze her before she could do any harm. I am very glad you are all -"

Rikuo placed a finger to her lips, silencing her for a moment. He gingerly placed his hands on her skin and found that instead of the usual chill, it felt rather warm.

"You're warm," he said. "Are you sick?"

Tsurara stood up slowly, shaking her head. "I'm fine."

Rikuo lifted an eyebrow, standing up as well. "You do not fool the Third Head so easily, Yuki-Onna."

He turned to the waterfall. "Did you hear what I said?"

"That I do not fool the Third Head so easily?"

"No. Before she attacked us."

There was silence. When Rikuo turned, she was once more leaning against the tree, her chest heaving up and down.

Eyes determined, he turned and heaved Tsurara up in one arm and carried her, the classic bridal-style. He walked away, out of the clearing, presumably to the inn.

Tsurara breathed. "Where - Where are we going, Waka?"

"To Zen."

Tsurara's vision tunneled, and the last thing she saw was the fierce determination in her master's eyes, burning like red rubies on fire. His lips... They were moving.

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said earlier, I have no idea where this is going, so... Well, bear with me. Unless I find inspiration, it is going to be stuck like this. Another sequel to this, maybe? I don't know... *sly smile* I NEED LOVE! And you can donate some by reviewing! :D

Thanks for dropping by to read! :)


End file.
